


I tried to wait for you, I really really tried

by Stawp_eett



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Body Dysphoria, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Georgenap, Homophobia, I Tried, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanfic, Quackity - Freeform, Self-Harm, SkeppyxBadBoyHalo - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, karljacobs - Freeform, karlnap, punz, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stawp_eett/pseuds/Stawp_eett
Summary: Dream thinks hes straight but has no interest in any women. This was cleary a stupid thought as every since that day dream saw george they were obliviously in love with eachother. They were meant to be together forever. Or so they thought....
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. I can't stop, its too addictive

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is my first story and was really out of nowhere but before you keep reading here are trigger warnings for things that will be in this story-
> 
> TW//
> 
> -Homophobia
> 
> -Self harm
> 
> -Negative body talk
> 
> -Abuse
> 
> -Assault
> 
> -Panic attacks
> 
> And i think thats all!!
> 
> If there more just be aware to check the notes on the top of my upcoming chapters because I will have the TWS there as well!
> 
> Also, these are the character names if you're not sure-
> 
> Georgenotfound-George  
>  Clay-Dream  
>  Nick-Sapnap  
>  Darryl-Badboyhalo  
>  Zak-Skeppy  
>  Luke-Punz  
>  Karl-Karl Jacobs  
>  That's all for characters so far!
> 
> This story will only be on Wattpad and Ao3 under the same name so please let me know if my work is getting copied!
> 
> Also if you would like to know when there are updates follow me on quackitys_fatass on Instagram and tik Tok!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interaction from school won't stop haunting his brain which ruins Georges day and also ruins his clean streak.
> 
> TWS//Self-harm, negative body talk

Georges pov:  
As I walk home with Karl and Alex the events from before continuously repeat in my head. How could he be so stupid? Clay was obviously so embarrassed and thought that George was a weirdo now, he was just trying to act nice and just smiled at me. I bet when he walked out of school he told his friends how much of a fool I was. 

This George, this is why no one loves you. Who am I kidding, you don't even love yourself, you have the slits on your ugly boney body to prove it.

"Hey, George? George, hello? GEORGE!"

I suddenly snap back into reality and realise Alex and Karl had been trying to get my attention.

"Sorry I was thinking about the party tonight, what's up?"

"Oh that's exactly what Karl and I were speaking about, but hey are you okay? You had that look in your eye where you're at the verge of tears"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just tired. So about the party tonight?"

"Oh yeah I asked Nick if you and Alex could come along and he said it was fine so get your shit together by 8:30 pm so we can get there at 9"

"All good. I'll see you guys at 8:30 then because I'm feeling tired and hungry so I think imma head off, I'll see you guys soon bye-bye"

"See ya" they both call out as I start my journey back home.

As soon as I got home I ran straight to my room and set my stuff down. As I get in my room I say hi to my cat Luca who’s sitting on my bed, give him some pets and decide to get onto Minecraft and try to beat the game to take my mind off things for a little while. 

I easily make it all the way up to the portal just before where the Ender dragon is when I realise I had accidentally dropped an ender pearl somewhere so I was one short. I got outside and walked through the portal back to nether and went to go trade the gold when I accidentally misclick and fall into the surrounding lava.

I yell bloody murder and rage quit the game only to sit staring at the wall disappointed in myself. 

Narrator pov:

Staring at the wall his mind can’t stop wondering back to his interaction with his crush. He was so embarrassed and couldn’t believe he did that. He was so mad at himself. 

His mind kept saying horrible things to him "He probably hates you now you weird piece of shit”. “Your such a disappointment you can’t even play a stupid block game right and you can’t even act like a normal human being”. “Why are you still on this earth when all you are to people is the laughing stock of the world”. “You're so pathetic, no one wants you here, not even your parents, that's why they split up. It was because of you, you are the cause of everything bad that has happened around you”.

It was stupid to be so upset over one minor bad interaction but George knew what was coming. He got up and went to his bathroom. He looked into his mirror only to see a skinny, pale, weird shaped person staring back at him. He hated his body. No matter how much he ate he just couldn't gain weight and he was stuck with the worst body shape to have to stare at every time he walked in front of a mirror shirtless or had to hop in the shower. He hated it. He just needed to feel something other than the embarrassment and disappointment he needed to feel hurt and needed to feel pain. 

His mind shows a flashback to 3 nights ago when he had done the same routine. He got up, went to the bathroom, opened his drawers and pulled out a small sharp blade that he had removed from a sharpener. He knew it was wrong. Knew it was bad to hurt himself like that but it was so addictive he couldn’t stop. He needed to feel the pain. It gave him a feeling of relief. He brings the sharp blade towards his wrist while searching for a clear spot with no cuts. He finds a spot and slowly but deeply runs the blade across his wrist. Ths pure satisfaction from the pain was like drugs he couldn't stop; he loved the way it felt. It made him feel like everything had lifted off his shoulders.

Suddenly his phone rings with the sound "Beamin by Quadeca" which indicates that Alex was calling, as George had set that song as Alex's call sound as him and the rapper sound slightly similar. He watches as blood oozes out of wrist and answers the call trying not to seem any different than how he normally seems. Of course, this didn't work because Karl and Alex had been friends for way too long for them to not realise something was up. They sit on the other side of the line together asking George if he was fine.

"I'm fine guys I told you earlier I'm just tired but I'll be fine for tonight"

"We know the difference between when your upset and when your tired George, we are not that dumb. But if you aren't comfortable with telling us what's wrong yet that fine but just know we are here for you okay?"

"Thank you guys but assure you I'm fine," he says looking down at his abused arms and legs.

"Also are you ready yet?" Karl asks.

"Huh wait what do you mean ready"

"Well Alex and I are coming to pick you up in 30 minutes"

George looks at the time on his phone. It read "8:01". He hadn't realised how long he had spent playing Minecraft, worrying about his interaction with Clay and sitting on the toilet cutting himself to feel more emotions.

"Yup I'm ready I don't need to bring anything right? Just a phone and come dressed?"

"Yes all good, that's all we need so we will see you in 20, byee"

"See you!"

George then puts on a slightly thin oversized light blue hoodie to help hide his wrists. It was quite warm outside and no doubt would be inside so he hoped no one questioned what he was wearing. He jumped into some comfortable grey sweatpants and put on his favourite pair of yeezys to match with the rest of his outfit.

He walked out of his room and back to the kitchen where he proceeded to sit down at the dining chairs and eat a piece of fruit while he waited for his friends to come to pick him up. As soon as he gets up to grab his charger in case his phone dies, he sees Karls tesla in the driveway. He opens his front door and makes a hand gesture to say that he's coming in a sec. 

He quickly runs back into his room, grabs his charger and runs back out of the house locking his door behind him and hopping into the car with his friends. Even though he wasn't in the best mood he was quite excited to go to whoever Nicks friend was and Nicks party.

Little did he know that Nicks friend and Georges' interaction was what caused Georges' whole day to go down in flames.

Also if you would like to know when there are updates follow me on quackitys_fatass on Instagram and tik Tok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I've ever written so it might not be the best but give me some feedback and criticism in my comments to help me with my work pls!
> 
> Word count-1,250
> 
> Also if you would like to know when there are updates follow me on quackitys_fatass on Instagram and Tik Tok!


	2. Twelfth Of Feburary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Clay have their first small interaction, and Clay and Nick get ready for their big party while Clay harasses Nick over a possible "more then a friend".
> 
> Tws//-none

I tried to wait for you I really really tried

Gorges pov:

Blah blah blah time for yall to listen to my cliche shit. I'm a senior in high school and like every other movie you've watched, I'm in love with the hot popular football captain. But hey I’m not a cheerleader or a nerd, I’m just a regular kid that's known around the school but isn't as popular as my crush is so it’s not that cliche... I guess?

The thing you don't know is that I'm a guy. A full-grown 18-year-old kid with a penis and a bunch of guy things that come attached to being born a male. By this I mean there's no way Clay would like me back, oo also that's his name, his name is Clay. Lord is that man mighty fine anyways back to what I was saying, stereotypically he definitely would not like me back. He's one of the straightest white boys you'd know like look at him. He's popular, plays football and has all the girls. There’s no way he’s even the tiniest bit gay.

Oh shit, he's walking this way act cool.

"Supppp Clay," I say to him as he walks by.

He shoots me a smile and continues walking.

What the fuck was that George you did not just embarrass yourself like that oh my god never ever do that again you stupid idiot. Can't go one day without ruining everything.

Clays pov:

Time for yall to hear about my long-ass friendship with this annoying guy. I'm forced to be friends with jk jk but yeah he's my best friend and we have been best friends since we were 12. Six years going strong. 12/2/2012 the day we finally became friends (for reference they are seniors in 2018). We literally keep track of that date like a fucking couple. Some say we are a couple though ;) It's just us being homiesexual nothing sus happening here no worries. Every year Nick and I hold a party on the twelfth of Feb to have fun and just celebrate the day we became friends.

Crazily the time had come for their yearly party! All the boys were chattering about the party excitedly while I packed my shit so we could get home to get ready for the party. My boys Nick, Luke, Darryl, Zak and I walk down the hall after football practise. We've got one of our biggest games coming up in about a week and all I've spent my time doing is training.

We started walking down the hall towards the school doors when I spotted an average height boy with glittering hazel eyes and soft silky brunette hair standing before me near what I'm assuming was his locker. I wasn't sure why he was so interesting but I couldn't stop staring, he was so...beautiful. Something he’d never seen before.

He suddenly snapped from his deep train of thought when the gorgeous brunette boy waves and greets the boy with a "supppp Clay"

He tries his best not to laugh at the brunette boys greeting and returns a smile and continues walking out the school doors with his friends.

Once he was sure that the brunette was out of distance to be able to hear him, he bursts out laughing out of nowhere which caused all of his friends to turn around and stare at him weirdly. I make a hand gesture as to say “ignore that '' and Nick and I wave goodbye to our friends. We then make our way back to my house to get everything ready for tonights big party with all our friends.

Narrator pov:

Sapnap and Clay get the American highschool party essentials; alcohol which no one except Darryl knew about as he was the only one who could get some (everyone is 18 but in this case, Darryls parents were the only one who let him get alcohol), lots of chairs for people to sit on, small party games and lots and lots of food to fill everyones big bellies.

Most of Nick and Clays friends were from the football team or at least sporty and over the years his friends have grown a lot so he’s started to realise how quickly the food starts to finish. Clay soon hears Nick shout out that there are an extra two people to what was planned as one of Nicks English class friends Karl wanted to bring his two best friends Alex and George. He’s barely met Karl once or twice but he wasn’t sure if he had ever met Alex or George.

Clay announces that everything is ready to Nick at 6:30 pm and the pair decide to relax and watch tv on the couch to prepare themselves for the upcoming chaos.

An hour through their break Clay mutes the TV to start a conversation with Nick.

“So why’d you decide to invite Karl this year? Are you trying to replace meeee” Clay drags out in a jokingly manner.

“No Clay stop you know he’s just a new friend I’ve made in class” Nick giggles.

“Oh, so what you’re telling me is that you have a crush on him” Clay taunts Nick cheekily.

“No, no no no no you are not starting this again. I swear to god he’s just my friend. I don’t like him any more than that I promise. And even if I did he’s straight and I wouldn’t wanna ruin our friendship bc I got the curse of liking the peen”

“Okay okay, too much information, and who cares if he is probably straight? You never know until you ask him”

“Clay I’ve been out to you for how long and you’re already shipping me with every guy I even step 5 feet near. When I’m ready and I’ve figured out who I like I will tell you I promise. You’re my best friend dude I tell you everything so don't even worry”

“Awww thanks, bro and same for you, if I ever like a girl I’ll let you know but for some reason, none of the girls in school give me any attraction”

“You know that was what my thought process was before I realised I was ga-”

“Nuh-uh don't even start with that shit. If I was gay id know it.” or would I..?

“Also no way that was your thought process because no girl even wanted you. They all drool over your one and only”

“Okay Clay we get your popular and get all the bitches don’t need to shove it in my face...oh wait I don’t care coz I’m a homo a big fat one, now can we get back to talking about something I really care about?

“Okay okay let's talk about Karl because you seem to care a lot about this topic”

“Oh my god, here we go again”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I've ever written so it might not be the best but give me some feedback and criticism in my comments to help me with my work pls!
> 
> Word count-1,149
> 
> Also if you would like to know when there are updates follow me on quackitys_fatass on Instagram and Tik Tok!


	3. The party-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Clay finally officially meet.

TW// panic attack, self-harm  
Georges pov:

We turned into a street and immediately knew which house was Nicks as the loud music and few cars parked around the house pointed us towards the house. We pull up to a modern two-storey house with the facade colours black, white and dark brown. I admire how well the three colours mix and how well they match the style of house it was. Compared to his house NIcks was huge, possibly 3 times bigger.

Narrator pov:  
George didn’t know much about Nick but from his house, he was only to assume how rich Nick was and was excited for what was to come, as he had not experienced anything close to being rich. It would be cool to experience it. Even if it was only in a little way. Karl parked the car and all three boys hopped out of the car and made their way to the front door. Normally George would be pretty nervous going to a party because he doesn’t go to many unless they’re his friends’ parties. But George knew that the party only had the football team and a few others so it was no biggie. 

They get to the big brown front door and ring the doorbell. A guy with light brown skin, black hair slicked to the side and a hoodie almost matching the colour of Minecraft diamonds opened the door for the three boys. Yes, it was a stupid comparison but if you had seen the two colours side by side you'd understand. They assumed this guy was from Nicks football team. He greeted them and told them to step inside. The three boys introduced themselves which then prompted the guy to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Alex, George and … Karllll I've heard lots about you, haha my name is Zak''

He puts out his hands to shake his hands with the three boys

"Yeah, nice to meet you too! But could you elaborate on how you've heard a lot about me"

Zak and Karl walk off towards Nick laughing and talking about what Zak meant.

Quackity stands awkwardly next to George not sure what to do. He then looks up from playing with his fingers and sees his mate from his science class. Looking around he knew that he didn't know anyone else at the party so he decided to go say hi to Luke. 

This left George awkward and alone standing near the front door. From the corner of his eye, he saw him. His nightmare was coming true. George's vision starts getting blurry. His chest feels tight. Like he needs to cry but his body won't. He hated that feeling. He runs up the stairs as quickly as he can and locks himself in one of the many rooms upstairs. His back against the door he slides down and rests his head on his knees. He couldn't breathe. He felt like something was grabbing his neck restricting his breath. His vision continuously going in and out.

He felt like he had just jumped into the large, cold blue ocean and had sunk to the bottom. But every time he tried to breathe he just gulped water into his body. He'd try to breathe so many times it felt like his body was going to burst from a large amount of water in his body. Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to come? Out of everyone it had to be him. Out of every day he had to see him after their bad interaction and after he had hurt himself because of how much of a disappointment he was to the people around him. God, he hoped that Clay hadn't seen him too.

He finally felt like he could partially breathe again when he heard a knock. George decides to ignore it and relax. This wasn't the first time he had had a panic attack. Growing he'd had panic attacks seeing a man be overly aggressive towards a woman because it reminded him of how badly his parents' divorce ended. After what felt like 5 minutes he heard another knock. Finally giving in he decides to just open the door and let whoever it was to do whatever they needed in the room that George took cover in. George's whole body freezes when he sees that Clay had been the one knocking. 

Georges pov:

When I realised who was standing in front of me, I quickly but subtly pulled down my hoodie sleeves over my scars and cuts. At the moment I wasn't sure what to do and it doesn't seem like Clay knew what to do either so we both stood there staring at each other for a while until Clay spoke up.

"Hey, you okay? I remember seeing you at school and I didn't really expect you to be here! What's up what brings you here? You just suddenly ran upstairs and I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Ye- Yeah I'm fine just nervous because I don't normally go to parties so I felt like just chilling here cause my friends Alex and Karl left me to go talk to other people"

"Oh my god wait, you're George? Karls friend? I didn't know that you were him. I saw you in the hallway after school but Nick didn't mention that you were George.

"Yeah, I guess I am that George haha. How do you know Karl?"

"Well this is mine and Nicks friendship anniversary type party that we have every year and this time Nick decided to invite a friend he constantly talks about, that he met in science. That friend was Karl as you probably know, so when Nick asked about inviting him and his friends I knew you guys were coming!"

While having this conversation George wanders over to the bed and sits down, Clay following close behind him. There they did their bodies inches away from each other, their crossed knees nearly touching each other.

"Hey your face is red, I think you're burning up. Wanna take off that jumper? it's pretty hot in here"

George froze up once again not sure of what to do in this situation. Should he take off his jumper? If he didn't wouldn't clay think he's weird for keeping it on while it's like 30 degrees. But he also didn't want Clay to see what he had done to himself. He didn't feel like having to explain why he hurt himself.

"Nah it's okay it's just more comfortable"

He says but he's too late when he follows Clays gaze to his wrists. Without George noticing his hoodie sleeve had raised slightly revealing his scarred wrist.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! YOU PROBABLY THINK I'M SO WEIRD AND CRUEL BECAUSE I DID THAT I'M SORRY-"

"Woah Woah Woah George calm down. You don't have to be sorry for anything. People go through a ton of shit. I understand it's a way to help or cope. Don't worry I'm not gonna judge you for anything and I'm not gonna be one of those horrible sappy people who say words like 'please don't do it for me' or bullshit like that. I'm not saying what you're doing is okay but honestly, I can't say anything about self-harm being okay or not"

George watches as a slightly nervous Clay reaches for his own sleeve to reveal some old scars he had on his wrist.

"You don't need to tell me anything because we only met but if you need to say anything, need to rant let me know because I'm here to talk always. I can give you my socials in case you need it"

The two boys lay their heads down on the pillars of the bed and continue talking about being there for each other, so far neither George nor Clay had disclosed anything deeper into what those scars meant. Without realising the two had become very close in the bed but neither of them minded. They spent the rest of the time making jokes listening to music from Clay's phone and just relaxing together. 

After a while, Clay slowly starts drifting to sleep. George seeing this decides to get him into the actual sheets of the bed as during the night it had actually gotten a lot colder. George then started to feel drowsy and got under the covers in bed next to Clay and was just about to fall asleep when he felt a large arm slightly wrap around him. He didn't think much of it as by the time it had become 2 am and he was tired. 

And so what if he wrapped his arms around him. They just fully met and became friends so it didn't matter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I've ever written so it might not be the best but give me some feedback and cristism in my comments to help me with my work pls!
> 
> Word count-1,462


	4. He stayed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up to think all last night was a dream but Clay's hoodie sleeve proved otherwise. George and Clay talk more and find out how much they have in common and Nick has suspicions about Clay and Georges 'friendship'.
> 
> Tws// mention of sh scars, mention of body hate

Narrator pov:

George wakes up to the feeling of fluttering around his face. He rubs his eyes and looks up to see a butterfly fly around the room until it landed on something besides himself. That's when it hit him. The butterfly landed on Clay. He was lying next to Clay. He had fallen asleep in the same bed as Clay slept in. All the events from last night slowly but thoroughly returned to his brain. He remembered him slowly pulling up his hoodie sleeves revealing the relatively fresh cuts from earlier on, revealing them to Clay. He remembers Clay pulling his own sleeves back to show George that he wasn't alone. It all felt surreal. Like it never happened. Like it was a dream. Was it a dream? Maybe they had just fallen asleep and nothing had actually happened.

George suddenly feels Clay shuffle and lazily prop his body up, still sitting beside George in the bed they had shared last night until Clay glances over towards George.

"Sorry I guess we fell asleep after talking all last night. We can get up if you're uncomfortable"

George completely blocks out what Clay had just said as he realised that when Clay woke up his sleeves had been pulled back a bit revealing his scarred wrist. So it wasn't a dream? It was all real? The person he'd like for a while, but just recently became friends with, knew more about me than Alex and Karl did? George almost felt guilty as all three boys had been friends for 11 years.

Clay confused as to why George wasn't answering what he had said follows Georges gaze all the way down to his own wrists.

"Wait, George, I’m sorry I didn't realise my sleeve was pulled up, I’m sorry if that triggered something I didn't mean to"

George snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the word 'trigger'.

"Wait what trigger? Who triggered what? I am so confused sorry I kinda spaced out for a moment so I don't know what you mean"

"Oh no I just saw your expressionless face and when I followed your gaze I realised you were looking at my wrist maybe because of what we talked about last night"

"Oh no no no you didn't trigger me don't worry I was thinking of something and I weirdly was looking towards you, sorry if it seemed like it... Hey also if you drank last night and have a headache there's some water and Advil on the side table"

"I think I’ll be good I didn't drink much because I came up to talk to you"

"Oh I feel bad for taking you away from you and Nicks friendship party, its like birthday and I took you away from it"

"No I chose to come up and talk to you and it was pretty fun so don't worry!

We should get out of bed though Nick and others who stayed over are probably up already because it's about… 2 PM!?!??! How long did we fucking sleep, goddamn, okay lets get out. 

"I am gonna brush my teeth so I'll meet you out there."

"Okayyy see ya in a sec"

Clay glances over at his shoulder once more to watch as George walks over to the bathroom connected to the room. Clay then walked out of the room to coincidentally bump into Nick.

"Hey, Mann didn't see you at all last night, where have you been? Nick questioned.

"Mornin Nick, I was just kinda tired and wanted to just chill. But I didn't wanna tell you because it looked like you were having fun"

"Mhm, so what had you been doing all last night. Did you finally fuck a bitch? Is that why you're only up at 2 fucking pm? Can I see who it is I wanna see" Nick whines glancing over Clays shoulders tryna peak through the door to the bedroom?

"Bruh what nothing happened I promise see no ones in bed" Clay responds, opening the door enough to see the empty bed.

"Fine don't gotta be all moody, anyways there's food downstairs in the kitchen for everyone if you're hungry. Go get some quickly before everyone eats it. I'll be down in a second."

Clay wanders off downstairs leaving Nick behind. Nick grabs his phone out of his pocket and decides to randomly start scrolling through Tik Tok in the middle of the hallway outside the room Clay had just come from.

Nick suddenly senses movement from in front of him. He notices a gorgeous brunette walking through the door of the room Clay had walked out of earlier on. Nick remembers that this boy was one of Karls friends as he saw Karl arrive with his friends to the party. Nick decides to keep a mental note of this to tease Clay with later. How could he be so stupid? He's literally gay himself and he forgot to question if it was either girl or a guy. Looked like it had been a guy after all. He notices that the boy had been there standing patiently waiting for him to say hello.

"Oh hi! You must be one of Karls friends. Which one are you? Alex or George?"

"Hi you must be Nick, I'm George"

"Ohh yes, the famous George. Good morning! How are you doing? Are you hungry? Because there's food downstairs in the kitchen, Clays there and the food might get finished soon if you don't hurry!"

"I'm doing pretty good, and yes I'm hungry so I'll go downstairs right now! Thanks. See ya"

"Bye" Nick replies.

Nick observes the way George walks away to catch on if George limps or walks fast that could indicate if something had happened last night or if George was at least gay. When George automatically does both Nick gets ecstatic. 'No way in hell does a straight person walk like that' Nick thought to himself.

-

Georges POV:

As I walk away from Nick to go downstairs I feel him intensely staring at me from behind but I decided to ignore it as I hear my stomach make a low grumble. I hop downstairs quickly and carefully as I can as I had slightly hurt my foot earlier which had caused me to limp as Nick had warned me that the food could finish if I don’t hurry up. I get down to the kitchen and watch as what I’m assuming was Nicks friend, Luke eating the last slice of toast. I internally cry. I’m already a stick. I can’t be missing meals.

I look over to Clay and when he suddenly glances at me I look down. I don't want him to think I'm staring at him. I look up again and notice he has gone back to eating when he unexpectedly looks back at me and we lock eyes. It felt almost like a staring contact. Neither of us was giving up. Probably because we are both very competitive people. I watch as he blinks and shakes his head a little almost like he had abruptly remembered something. Clay then calls out.

"Oh yeah hey George good morning, I saved you some toast and apple juice if that's okay?"

"Good morning Clay and yes that is very much okay. I was actually starving and I kinda felt sad when there was no food left"

I gently grab the plate of toast from Clays hand and place it down on the countertop to start spreading Nutella on my slices of toast for breakfast. Once I finish I sit down next to Clay and we eat, drink and talk for what felt like hours.

I feel safe here. With him. I feel safe with Clay. The more conversations we have, the more we realise how much we have in common and the more I feel like we are meant to be. Like nothing could ever go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I've ever written so it might not be the best but give me some feedback and criticism in my comments to help me with my work pls!
> 
> Word count-1,318
> 
> Also if you would like to know when there are updates follow me on quackitys_fatass on Instagram and Tik Tok!


End file.
